


this is hyunjin's world and chan and jisung are just living in it

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn’t until Hyunjin started dropping subtle—read: not-so-subtle—hints that he wanted Jisung to invite him to go climbing with his friends that Jisung finally considered actually going.Jisung kind of got it. Hyunjin had gone to the climbing gym with some other friends who had never climbed before, and those friends weren’t interested in going again. Hyunjin just wanted to meet other people to go climbing with, and Jisung was his link to those other people.Jisung should have known he would cave eventually. He always did when it came to Hyunjin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 48





	this is hyunjin's world and chan and jisung are just living in it

It wasn’t until Hyunjin started dropping subtle—read: not-so-subtle—hints that he wanted Jisung to invite him to go climbing with his friends that Jisung finally considered actually going.

Chan and Changbin, Jisung’s two closest friends besides Hyunjin, were regulars of the local rock climbing gym by now. They had been trying to get him to go climbing with them for months now. Jisung felt kind of bad always turning them down, but it wasn’t really something that interested him. (And maybe it was partly because he was just a bit scared of heights, too. But you would never hear that from him.)

But then Hyunjin had mentioned he was getting into rock climbing, and Jisung off-handedly mentioned that two of his friends had been pestering him to try it for months. And then Hyunjin wouldn’t shut up about it.

(“This will be a great opportunity for me to meet your friends you always talk about! Don’t you want us to all be friends?” Hyunjin enthused.

“You’ve never mentioned wanting to meet them before,” Jisung grumbled.

Undeterred, Hyunjin switched tactics. “I’ve been looking for more people to go climbing with. It’d be great to learn from someone who actually knows what they’re doing!”)

Jisung kind of got it. Hyunjin had gone to the climbing gym with some other friends who had never climbed before, and those friends weren’t interested in going again. Hyunjin just wanted to meet other people to go climbing with, and Jisung was his link to those other people.

Jisung should have known he would cave eventually. He always did when it came to Hyunjin.

And that was how he found himself anxiously trying to hide his nervousness in front of a 20-foot wooden wall covered in in textured plastic knobs.

Chan laughed. “It’s fifteen feet at most. You can do it.”

Maybe he hadn’t been hiding his nervousness as well as he thought.

Changbin and his boyfriend Felix had run off to do some climb together. Jisung knew from spending most of his waking hours with Changbin and Chan that Felix and another guy named Minho also regularly climbed with them. Minho—who Jisung had yet to meet—couldn’t make it today though. So, it was just him, Hyunjin, Chan, Changbin, and Felix.

“It’s not that high up,” Hyunjin added.

“Not for you!” Jisung complained. “You’re tall.”

Hyunjin, of course, was already unfairly good at climbing. Chan, Changbin, and Felix had all been surprised when Hyunjin said it was only his second time ever climbing. (Hyunjin was also unfairly good-looking in just black track pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Jisung didn’t miss how Chan had been checking him out since they met less than half an hour ago.)

Hyunjin just chuckled at him. “Get up there already.”

Not wanting to wait for Hyunjin to start teasing him, Jisung took a nervous step toward the wall. Then a step back. He glanced at Chan.

“You sure I don’t need a… a rope? Or something?”

Chan grinned and wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung let himself slump just slightly into the warmth of his body, indulging in the secure feeling of Chan’s bare arm around his smaller body.

“That’s called top-roping.” Chan waved vaguely at a section of _much_ higher walls that Jisung was even less eager to try. “This is bouldering. It’s not very high up, so you don’t need to be tied in.”

“Not very high up,” Jisung grumbled. Chan and Hyunjin were both crazy.

“Come on, you can do it!” Chan urged. He walked across the squishy mat beneath the wall to tap on a circular, pink hold, gesturing for Jisung to come with him. “Try this pink VB! It’s pretty easy and doesn’t go all the way to the top of the wall, so you won’t even be high up.”

At Chan’s encouragement, Jisung nervously walked across the mat to join Chan. With a soft smile, Chan grabbed Jisung’s right hand and curled it over the hold he had just been touching.

“Yep, now left hand here”—Chan pointed at a second hold not far away, which Jisung grabbed—“and perfect! That’s your starting point. Now you just climb up to touch the hold with the double tape up there.”

Jisung craned his neck to look where Chan was pointing and took a deep breath. He could do this.

He found two smaller pink pieces by his feet and moved his feet from the ground to them. Then he started up the wall.

Around halfway up, he made the mistake of looking down. Logically, he knew his feet were no more than five feet off the ground. But his brain wasn’t ready for logic.

“Foot by your left knee!” Chan’s voice echoed in the background.

But Jisung’s body wasn’t interested in climbing any higher.

“How do I get down?” Jisung called, trying not to sound too panicked.

“Just jump out from the wall!” Chain called.

“Jump!?” Jisung cried. His arms were starting to shake. It was harder holding on to the wall than he expected it to be.

“You’ll be fine! You’re only four feet off the ground!”

_Only four feet off the ground._ The ridiculousness of it snapped Jisung out of his fear. He was freaking out from only four feet above the ground. He could jump from there, no problem. And Hyunjin was so going to tease him for this.

With a deep breath, Jisung pushed away from the wall and fell to the mat.

He landed on his butt and rolled onto his back. Then he sat up, turned to look at Chan and Hyunjin, and just giggled.

Chan looked relieved and laughed along with him. “Come on, get up off the mat,” Chan called gently.

Hyunjin was shaking his head at him when Jisung rejoined them. “Such a scaredy cat,” Hyunjin teased.

Jisung pouted at him, but couldn’t deny that Hyunjin was right.

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Chan asked. And honestly, no, it hadn’t been that bad. Jisung could do this.

The next time Jisung tried the climb, he got it no problem. Chan fist bumped him when he got back. “I think it’s time for something harder,” he said, eyes twinkling.

To his surprise, Jisung found him enjoying himself. It was fun, just putting on hand above the other, one foot up at a time, figuring out how to get up the wall. Chan wrapped him up in a bear hug when he got a V1 after three tries, Felix cheering him on from the side.

But the best part about the whole outing was definitely watching the others.

Chan, Changbin, and Felix were _good_. They managed to get themselves up climbs that Jisung didn’t think were even possible for human beings. Each one of them brought a different style, too.

Changbin obviously liked to use his strength when he climbed. Chan and Felix teased him about it, though Jisung had no idea why. Felix, on the other hand, was all fluid and graceful moves, each climb perfectly executed like a dance. Chan was somewhere in between the other two, movements graceful but still strong and powerful. (And if Jisung got a little lost in watch how Chan’s arms flexed as he twisted his way up the wall, it was Chan’s fault for wearing a sleeveless shirt.)

“If you start drooling, I’m leaving,” Hyunjin commented.

Jisung jumped, not even registering that Hyunjin had sat down next to him while Chan was climbing. Jisung chose to ignore that fact.

“Oh please, like you two haven’t been checking each other out this entire time,” he shot back.

Hyunjin wiggled his eyes suggestively.

“I regret introducing you two,” Jisung groaned. “The two biggest sluts I know now know each other and have spent the past hour blatantly checking each other out.”

Hyunjin scoffed without venom. “That’s harsh, coming from you. If anything, this is a win for you.”

“Why’s that?” Jisung asked stubbornly.

Hyunjin smirked and leaned in close. “Are you seriously trying to act like you don’t want us both?” he murmured, low against Jisung’s ear.

Jisung swallowed hard, then hissed, “Hyunjin! We are in a public place!”

Hyunjin just raised his eyebrows at Jisung. Jisung kind of hated how much Hyunjin knew about him. There was something so unfair about his annoying, hot best friend knowing that he was exhibitionist. And Hyunjin was never afraid to use that fact against him.

“I hate you,” Jisung mumbled.

Hyunjin just laughed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chan’s voice suddenly interrupted. For the second time in the past five minutes, Jisung jumped in surprise.

“Oh, just Jisung’s exhibitionist streak,” Hyunjin said casually, like they were talking about the weather. Jisung buried his head in his hands.

Chan laughed. “Classic.”

“Oh, you’re familiar with it!” Hyunjin sounded pleasantly surprised, but Jisung knew from the way the corners of his mouth curled up that he wasn’t surprised in the least. “It’s fun, isn’t it?” As he spoke, Hyunjin’s hand slid up Jisung’s thigh, just slightly too close to Jisung’s crotch to be friendly. He maintained eye contact with Chan, almost like Jisung wasn’t even there.

“The best,” Chan agreed, smirking and fully aware of what Hyunjin was doing.

“Guys, we are in a public place,” Jisung protested again, weakly.

Chan took one last lingering gaze at Hyunjin, eyes full of meaning. Please, a voice in Jisung’s head pleaded. He wasn’t sure whether it was for them to stop or continue. Then, Chan’s voice. “You’re right. What climb are you looking at next?”

It was like nothing had even happened. Hyunjin’s hand was still on his thigh, but only just above his knee, just friendly. “I was thinking that green V2, but that hold at the top looks rough,” Hyunjin mused.

“Yeah, it’s not great, but you’ve got good feet…”

Did Jisung just dream that had happened? He shook his head and tuned back in to Hyunjin and Chan’s conversation.

The rest of their time at the climbing gym was almost completely normal. Chan and Hyunjin openly flirted with each other the entire time, but was that really out of the ordinary? Hyunjin got along well with everyone. Him and Felix realized they both danced and bonded over that. Changbin found out that Hyunjin was also a space nerd and the two of them talked Jisung’s ears off about planets and the prospect of life beyond their solar system.

It was fun. Hyunjin had been right—it was nice seeing all his best friends get along so well. They all agreed to go climbing again next Thursday. Jisung wasn’t even too nervous when Chan promised they would try top-roping on the 40-foot walls next time.

The only reminder of what had happened earlier was Hyunjin asking Chan for his number with a wink right in front Changbin, at which Changbin cackled with laughter.

But Jisung shouldn’t have been surprised by the text he got from Hyunjin later that night.

_**Jinnie** : so, you think chan’s down to bang?_

As used to Hyunjin as Jisung was, he almost dropped his phone on his face when he saw it.

_**You** : yeah duh_

_**Jinnie** : hey, i’m just making sure. you know him better than me_

_**Jinnie** : plus I needed to make sure you were down too ;)_

Jisung gulped. He did not start getting hard just thinking about what Hyunjin was implying. He absolutely did not.

_**You** : you know i am_

_**Jinnie** : good. texting chan now_

_**You** : damn that was fast_

_**Jinnie** : hey i get shit done_

Five minutes later, Jisung got a text from Chan.

_**Chan** : That was fucking fast_

_**You** : hyunjin?_

_**Chan** : Yeah I assume he texted you first?_

_**You** : lol i'm gonna tell him you’re laughing at him to me_

_**Chan** : Who said I was laughing?_

_**You** : oh_

_**Chan** : Hope you’re ready for both of us ;)_

_**You** : oh my godddd_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like where this was going and I don’t want to write smut so... sorry, that’s it. I’m orphaning this work but will probably start a new skz/ateez/txt/nct/etc college au series on account fuckingfruitloop


End file.
